


Since We Can

by NihilismBot



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nick is Demisexual, Oral Sex, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Nick have sex. That's really all there is to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We Can

Once John Hancock heard that Nick was _capable_ of having sex, he wasted no time in suggesting that they actually _have_ sex. To his surprise, seducing the detective proved to be exactly that simple. Nick smiled, shrugged, and said sure. The ghoul thought he must have heard wrong at first as he watched Nick ascend the staircase to his bedroom.

“Are you coming?” Nick called, not bothering to face John.

He gave his head a quick shake, “Not yet,” John grinned, trying to save face.

“I'm not the same as your other partners. It's more psychological than physiological, do you understand?” Nick asked as he undid his tie and set it on the table where he had placed his hat.

John grinned, “More dirty talk, less nipple-play. I got it.” He shed his coat in an instant and was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, cursing himself for having so many. Though, honestly, at this moment, one button was too complicated for him.

Nick neatly hung his coat on the hanger then grabbed John's off the floor to hang it along side his. “Also, I haven't used these features in a while. They're, uh, they might need some maintenance .” Unlike John, Nick had no trouble unbuttoning his shirt.

John sat on the bed as he strained to remove his boots. “How do you neglect something like that?” He left his socks on. Nick was probably indifferent, but John's experiences with humans taught him ghoul feet were notably unappreciated.

“It's never been a major concern of mine,” Nick shrugged. He bent over a desk, rummaging through the drawers trying to find something.

From his position on the bed, John was getting a perfect view of Nick's surprisingly shapely butt, still covered by his trousers. “Nicky, you need to wear your coat less. It's a crime to hide such a perfect ass. Scientists sure knew what they were doing when they made you.” John did his best to keep his view steady as he lay back on the bed, “Looking for lube? I have some in my coat pocket. You know, in case.”

“Covering up is not a crime, John. And, no, that's not what I'm looking for.” The synth opened the top drawer of his dresser, searched through some items, then pulled something out.

“I'm the mayor, I get to make the rules.” John tried to see what Nick was holding.

Nick put the item in the drawer of his nightstand before John could make out what it was. “Mayors don't have that authority.” He tugged off his suspenders but hesitated at removing his shirt.

John playfully ran a hand up Nick's chest. “Come on, Nicky, let me see all of you,” he growled.

Nick gave a small smile, “You're not completely nude yet either.” He then took his shirt off, revealing a few scratches in his outer covering and one large patch over his right pecs. The edges of the patch looked to be a bit warped, as though the material used eroded the normal covering that made up his skin. It would probably have to be repaired later. But, for now, more important things were happening.

“What, my pants?” John's voice deepened, “I thought you would want the honors.” He dramatically waved a hand over his groin.

“Well, if you insist...” Nick crawled on to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on John's thin lips.

John took this as a sign that Nick was ready to heat things up and wasted no time deepening the kiss. He gently forced Nick back on to the bed so he could straddle his hips. Nick ran his hands up and down John's back, mindful of the sharp metal of his uncovered hand. John rolled his hips, grinding his hardening girth against Nick.

Breaking the kiss, John placed smaller ones on Nick's jawline as he made his way to his ear. “Feel that?” he purred.

Nick lightly scratched down the ghoul's back and whispered back, “No.” John pulled away and gave him an irritated look. “I explained this to you, I don't have sensation in most of my body,” Nick said before giving a slight smirk and adding, “Be creative,” in a husky tone.

John gave a thoughtful hum then gently stroked the side of Nick's face. “Well then, what would you like to do?”

“We can do whatever you'd like, John.”

The way Nick said his name made John shudder. “Whatever I'd like...” He ran his hand down Nick's side, stopping to give his ass a gentle squeeze. The gesture did get a reaction from Nick as the synth gasped and his eyes brightened. John grinned, “Like that?”

“Yeah... We could...do that.” Nick struggled to find the right words.

With Nick's compliance, John rolled them to their sides where he could more easily fondle Nick while continuing to growl in his ear.

“Never thought you would be into this, Nicky,” John teased.

“This type of sex or sex in general?” Nick asked, sounding more composed than John would have liked.

John slid his hand under Nick's pants, feeling the rigid texture of his back abruptly switch to the smooth, yielding texture of his ass. “Didn't think you'd like anal.”

Just as Nick was going to say something, John's finger brushed at Nick's entrance, causing whatever the synth had to say to come out as incomprehensible static.

“Oh, you like that?” John tugged on the back of Nick's neck to bring him closer. “Are you thinking about how good it'll feel when I'm inside you? You seem to have a lot of sensation down there, I bet it'll feel amazing for you.” John nipped Nick's ear.

Trying to gain some more control over the situation, Nick slipped his leg between John's leg and rubbed against the ghoul's erection with his thigh. John gasped and his body tensed at the sudden gesture.

“Lay back,” Nick half-commanded-half-purred.

John leisurely rolled onto his back, arching his spine to give Nick a better view. He ran his hands up his torso, “Like what you see?”

Nick kissed John's forehead. “Whenever I'm looking at you, I like what I see.”

Try as he could, John was unable to stifle the chuckle that escaped his lips. “Really, Nicky?”

Frowning, Nick stood up and walked away.

“Hey! I was kidding! That was sweet! Really!” John called after him.

Nick walked over to where he had hung their coats and searched John's pockets. At this point John realized what he was doing.

“Oh. The lube's in an inner pocket on the left side.” John gestured on himself where the pocket was.

Wordlessly, Nick removed the item from John's coat and climbed back on top of him.

John smiled, “I was getting cold without you.” He pulled Nick down for a deep kiss. John slipped his tongue inside Nick's mouth, feeling around at the small mechanisms that manipulated the synth's jaw.

Nick broke the kiss, trailing soft kisses down John's jaw, neck, chest, abs, stopping just above the waistband of his pants. “Still cold?,” he asked, voice breathy.

John gave a grin that he thought was dashing, but was more idiotic. “I think I'm a bit too warm now.”

“I can help you with that.” Nick unfastened John's pants and removed them, with some assistance, a content sigh escaped the ghoul as his erection was freed.

With his covered hand, Nick began jerking John's cock while his metal hand lightly scratched the inside of John's thighs. The firm, cool touch made John moan as he ran his hand over his scalp. John closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the touch. A new sensation, cold and slick, on his length made him lazily open his eyes to see what was happening.

Almost methodically, Nick was coating John's shaft with the lubricant. Nick lowered his head and opened his mouth when John's hoarse voice stopped him.

“Wait,” John groaned, “That stuff shouldn't be...” he trailed off and paused for a second. “Nevermind...”

Nick smirked and gave John's cock another firm stroke before he again lowered his head. There was no hesitation as Nick took the head of John's length into his mouth. His tongue licked against the underside of the girth as Nick began bobbing his head along the entire length. It didn't take too long before his mouth was sufficiently coated in lubricant and he could take the whole thing with ease.

John couldn't lay still as sucked his cock. His back arched off the bed when he wasn't thrusting himself into Nick's mouth. His hands wandered, gripping at the sheets, the pillow, his chest, his throat, Nick's head. Even his legs kicked ever so slightly at the overwhelming pleasure.

“Shit... Nick...” John tried to come up with something clever to say, but he was having trouble focusing. “Nicky...if you keep... I'll...”

With a wet pop, Nick lifted himself from John. “Well, we can't have that.”

John whined at the loss of sensation. His head was still in a haze as he looked down at Nick. The shine from the lubricant on the synth's chin made John's cock twitch and he did his best to burn the image into his mind.

“You can't be done already, you promised you would make me feel great,” Nick teased.

“I did,” John sighed. He beckoned Nick closer, which he did, and pulled him into another kiss, the inedible nature of the lubricant a moot point for both of them. “And I don't make promises I can't keep.”

John ran his hands down Nick's back and tugged at his trousers. “Why not take these off and lay back for me?”

Nick did as John requested. As he lay back he noticed something missing. Quickly reaching into the nightstand, he pulled out the item from earlier and attached it to himself.

John looked at him and frowned. “That's what you were having trouble finding?”

“I told you, I haven't used this equipment in a while,” Nick said with a huff.

John couldn't help but laugh even as he was positioning himself between Nick's legs. “How do you lose track of your dick?”

“Jonathan. I told you, it's not a priority for me.”

“Oh no, breaking out the full name!” John laughed, “Am I in trouble, should I stop?”

Nick pulled him closer with his legs and smiled. “That will just get you in more trouble.”

John picked up the lubricant and spread a generous amount on his hand before carefully sliding his finger into Nick. “Well, I can't have the feds upset with me.”

Nick's head rolled back. “John...” Nick's voice was tinged with static. “It's...uh... I'm designed for... this... You don't need to worry...”

“Nicky, you said it's been a while. Can't be too careful.” Even if Nick was perfectly maintained, John would hate to miss any detail of this display. How Nick's eyes dimmed, the increased rhythm of his simulated breathing, how all the small meaningless words he tried to mutter where too distorted to comprehend, the small shudder whenever he added a finger. For a moment, John wished he could remove his own cock and ignore his own needs to just focus on bringing pleasure to Nick.

Feeling that Nick was ready, John removed his fingers and slowly inserted his full length into Nick. John groaned as he slid inside, “D-damn, N-Nicky...”

Nick may have moaned back John's name, but after the initial “j” sound, the rest was static.

Once he found a steady rhythm, John leaned forward to cover Nick's lips with his own. The slight vibration from Nick's voice box tingled on his dry lips.

Nick carefully dug his metallic hand in the sheets so he wouldn't cut John as he scratched up his back with his other hand. Though really, John would have shown off the cuts with pride. Maybe that was the scenario Nick was trying to avoid.

John lifted Nick's hips slightly to give him a better angle. “Shit, Nicky... I'm close...” he panted.

Nick could only nod in response.

With only a few more thrusts, John quickly pulled out as he came on the sheets and Nick's thighs. He panted heavily as he slid back onto the bed next to Nick.

Before fully succumbing to sleep, John asked Nick, “Did you finish?”

The sour expression on Nick's face was enough to answer the question, but the synth shook his head for emphasis.

“Can't have that,” John slurred.

John propped himself up on an elbow and took Nick's cock in his hand. He was surprised by how smooth it felt, it was also softer than he had expected. It seemed to have a more malleable covering with a sold core, allowing for a firm grip. And, judging by Nick's reaction, a firm grip was just what he wanted. With a few more strokes, Nick's hips arched off the bed and he released a static moan into his shoulder as he turned his head away from John.

Unsure if that was the end, John continued to slowly stroke Nick, enjoying the sight of his fully-body shudders as he did so. Nick's batted a hand on John to get him to stop, which he did.

John draped his arm across Nick's chest and nuzzled his head into his shoulder. He felt the rise and fall of Nick's chest slowly return to normal and smiled against the artificial skin.

Nick coughed, as though testing his own voice. He then put an arm around John and tugged him close.

John mumbled against Nick's skin, “Don't lose your dick next time.”

 


End file.
